<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's the villain? by MySecretStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966401">Who's the villain?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories'>MySecretStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't touch my boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Will, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim believes Jason will give Will a personality crisis. Jason believes that Tim's just jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't touch my boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's the villain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will shrieked in delight as Jason shook him softly while making machine gun sounds with his mouth. He gently swung Will around to knock over the plushies he laid out for them. Will kicked out with his legs with laughter.<br/>
"Nice, Wilbur! All the bad guys went down!" he gave his son a sloppy kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Not his name," Tim commented absentmindedly, not even looking up from his laptop. He sat cross-legged in an armchair in the corner. Jason pointed at his omega with Will's little hand.</p>
<p>"You're next, Timbo! Get ready for Wilhelm's wrath!" Jason answered and Will shrieked in an agreement as he let Jason move him around.</p>
<p>Tim smiled against his best efforts.<br/>
"You're going to send him into a personality crisis at this rate," he chided softly, lifting his gaze for just a split second.</p>
<p>"That's not true," Jason gasped in defense, hugging Will to his chest tightly. "He knows he's Willis! He will save the Nakatomi Tower this Christmas," he grinned still nosing at the baby's soft cheeks. He was constantly at home during the days, but God forbid he took his hands of his son. They could try to take him away to put him down to sleep, but they would've to kill him first. He put Will down into his lap before grabbing a plushie from the ground. He grinned and "attacked" Will with the bear by pressing it against his face and wiggling it. "Amiright, Wilford?"</p>
<p>Tim rolled his eyes and put down his laptop before sliding off the armchair. He plopped himself down onto the soft carpet and spread his arms in front of himself. As if it had been a command he couldn't refuse, Will started fussing in Jason's hold, until the alpha put him down. Tim leaned forward to take him into his arms, but Will was already crawling towards him. Tim's eyes widened, but he quickly hid his surprise to give Jason a smug look when he finally held Will against his chest.</p>
<p>"See? He loves me so much he started to crawl for me," he said with a gloating smirk.</p>
<p>Jason shook his head with a forced out scandalised expression.<br/>
"I know you just bewitched Wilkinson to abandon his own father for you! He knows you're an evil magician!" he said and gestured to Will to come back to him, but the boy was too occupied clapping his hands against Tim's palm to care about him.</p>
<p>"Or he just likes me better."</p>
<p>"Not true! I'm wounded you would spout such lies!" Jason groaned and laid onto his back, gripping his shirt over his heart. This finally got Will's attention and with hurried movements, he crossed the short distance between Jason and him. Jason put his hand on Will's back to steady him and the boy climbed on top of him, but for good measure he gave Tim and evil smile. The omega rolled his eyes but scooted closer to them. He leaned over Jason so they were eye-to-eye.</p>
<p>"You know, we could call it a truce and message Dick that he missed Will starting to crawl for the first time," he whispered and lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jason pulled him down to smach their lips together and grinned.<br/>
"Oh, hell yeah. It was the most amazing first crawl ever," he pressed kisses to Will's head as Tim moved away from them to get his phone. Then he leaned to the baby's ear. "Daddy's an evil genius."</p>
<p>"And yet it's Papa who's called a villain," Tim smirked as he entered the message.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>